


It Seems that the Secenery's About Settling

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Series: Soul Eater Ficlets + Drabbles [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Child Abuse, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Past Child Abuse, this is really shitty but i read a fic and immediately needed to write a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: So i learn, to driftSo I learn, to driftSo I learn, to driftAwakeAwake





	

Death had never laid a rough hand on his son. Kid was, in his eyes, fragile; Precious, wonderful, breakable. An expensive and rare carving in glass that needed to be protected; Wrapped in cloth and hidden away from the world's rough spots and potential harm. But Death was Death. Violence was a given; Violence and anger were what hid beneath the facade of a rich god, taking care of his O N L Y son. But a crack in his armor had leaked through, it appeared; As Kidd snapped at him, argued with the deity about his last of trust; His lack of honesty. Questioned his ethics, questioned everything he did- And Death, being Death, merely snapped, ever so slightly. Two large hands clamped down on the child's shoulders, mouth turned down in a snarl, gripping tight as he prepared to lecture the young one for his disrespect-

 

_"I ' M S O R R Y!"_

 

Death paused.

 

_Asura had pulled the short straw of today's temper when it came to Death._

_Rough, angered hands that clasped first on the shivering teen's shoulders;_

_gave him a S H O V E._

 

Death cringed. His hands pulled away.

 

_Asura was released from his grasp;_

_Stumbling backwards._

_Not far enough, however, for Death's hands to be unable to reach him;_

_Anger flooded over, hand raised in the air._

_And thus he struck._

_Asura crumpled to the floor like a doll made of cloth, curling in on himself, hands over his heads._

_Vajra was quick to come to his meister's 'rescue', putting himself in between the still seething being and the uncontrollably shaking figure on the ground._

_"Remove yourself!" the dark skinned man snapped, teeth barred. "Calm yourself! Then you two can speak about whatever you were arguing about! CALMLY!"_

_A disgusted looked cast down, first at the weapon standing before him, arms spread-_

_Then at the form of the being he was ashamed to call son._

 

Shaking, Death stepped back, gaze falling to the wall to the right of him.

"Go to your room," he said, softly. "I'll talk to you in a little bit."


End file.
